1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets, and more particularly to a truss bracket for fixedly securing a spanning member of a truss to a plate or top member of an interior wall of a dwelling or building, to thereby substantially prevent and/or substantially reduce the amount of flexing or bowing of the spanning member in response to conditions of heat and cold.
2. Background
Trusses are used in a wide variety of construction applications to form roofs for structures such as residential homes and commercial buildings. Typically, a truss includes a generally rectangular wooden member, often and commonly referred to within the lumber industry as a "two-by-four stud" or a "two-by-six stud", which forms a "spanning member" and which usually extends parallel to the floor of the dwelling, and perpendicular to the interior walls of the dwelling. Secured at opposed ends of the spanning member are substantially similar "stud" members which are each mutually joined at respective ends distally positioned from the spanning member and which cooperate with the spanning member to form a substantially triangularly shaped wooden support structure referred to as a truss. As should be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, a plurality of these trusses are disposed within a structure, upon several plate members, in this manner, and cooperatively form a roof.
Typically, the spanning member of a truss rests on several plates or top wall members (e.g., each plate or top member being a "two-by-four" wooden beam or "stud" which is usually positioned in a plane parallel to the plane formed by the floor by the use of several wooden column type beams). Particularly, each spanning member is typically secured to the top of each of the plate member by nails or like implements driven into the opposed sides of the spanning member. Typically, these nails or securing implements are driven into the spanning member at some angle in order that the nails or other implements penetrate through the spanning member and the top plate upon which it rests. In some arrangements, it is very difficult to drive these nails or like implements into the spanning member at the proper locations and/or at the proper angles required to properly secure the spanning member to the plate member due to a lack of space and/or vertical clearance caused by the presence of cross members and other structural obstacles that comprise the interior structure of the roof or dwelling. Without such sufficient space or vertical clearance, it is sometimes impossible, or at a minimum, very difficult and time consuming, for an individual to hold and position the nails or implements and to properly use the tools (e.g. a hammer) to drive these nails or like implements into the various spanning and plate members at the proper angles and locations. As a result, certain locations of the spanning member are not sufficiently and/or properly secured to the various plate members, resulting in a relatively weak structure.
Moreover, as the wood "dries out" over time, and as the temperature and humidity of the surrounding environment fluctuates due to changing weather conditions, the spanning member of each of the various trusses used to construct a roof, will "flex" or "bow" in response to these changing environmental conditions. As these conditions fluctuate and as the spanning member begins to flex or bow, the nails or like implements which are typically relied upon to secure the truss to the various plate members of the interior walls often bend or "give," allowing this bowing or flexing action to occur and continue. The bowing or flexing of each of the spanning members can become significant, and often results in a bulging of about 1/2" to about 3/4" at various points, with respect to the original longitudinal axis of symmetry of the spanning members. The bowing and flexing of these spanning members under changing environmental conditions can occur and be significant even when the spanning members are carefully secured to each of the supporting plate members at a plurality of locations by nails or other like implements.
When such bowing or flexing of one or more of these spanning members occurs, wall board or dry wall board secured to the underside of the spanning member deforms. For example and without limitation, a portion of a ceiling of an interior room, is typically lifted upwardly. When this occurs, the tape at the joints of upper side walls is pulled outwardly of the joint as the ceiling wall board or dry wall is lifted upwardly, thus causing significant damage to the finish of the comers of the interior rooms of the dwelling and further causing an unsightly and unfinished appearance. Often, the cost of repairing ceiling and wall joints where the dry wall or wall board has been "lifted up" by this "bowing" or "flexing" of the truss can amount to several hundred dollars or more to retape and patch properly.
There is therefore a need to provide a truss bracket for fixedly securing a spanning member to a plate member, which overcomes some or all of the difficulties and drawbacks associated with the previously delineated prior methods; which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture; which is relatively strong and relatively durable; which is resistant to bending and flexing; which can be installed relatively quickly and relatively easily; and which can be installed in locations having limited space and/or vertical clearance.